Talk:Silent Hill (Illusion)/@comment-4024158-20120806030628/@comment-4024158-20120808021248
Then let’s put it this way... *''Silent Hill'' - If this was a state of lucid dreaming, then that would mean Harry died in the accident. The Bad ending of him dying was telling the player that his adventure to Silent Hill was just a dream, and Cheryl would have eventually returned to Dahlia. The door to their paradise may have been opened at that time. *''Silent Hill 2'' - I think I already made myself before... *''Silent Hill 3'' - If we're going to follow on the same lucid dream as the first. This would mean that the events of Silent Hill 3 ''never existed. Cheryl and Alessa have never been merged into Heather. Douglas never found out about the Order. *''Silent Hill 4 ''- I think based on what happened to Cynthia is already enough proof that this is not a lucid dream. Plus, Henry would never even dream about people he hasn't even met before (Cynthia, Jasper, Walter and Andrew). *''Silent Hill: Origins ''- I think this question started because of this. About Travis having nightmares and having visions. Travis already stated to his trucker friend that he is going to Silent Hill for a detour to Brahms. He couldn't have been asleep and driving at the same time. Okay, let’s say he wasn't driving and he was actually having a lucid dream that made him think he is. He can't just wake up driving in the middle of the road? (And yes, I am following one ending because this is a canon to ''Silent Hill: Homecoming) *''Silent Hill: Homecoming'' - If Alex was lucid dreaming this would mean that he's been asleep for years. This could also allude that the rest of the characters (Elle, Wheeler or Margaret, perhaps?) are also lucid dreaming and met up with Alex. But I guess once you read this, it will sound crazy and impossible. *''Silent Hill: Downpour'' - It's highly impossible for Murphy to have a lucid dream. : Forgiveness/Truth and Justice Ending - For Murphy, a man can't possibly die in his dreams (I'm talking about Napier). Even if Sewell or he killed him, Napier's death is still a part of Murphy's lucid dreaming. As for Anne, if she did wake up from her lucid dream, she could have just forgotten about the revenge and moved on with her life. : Execution Ending ''- This is like a bad ending. Except, Murphy is wide awake. If he were to be lucid dreaming here. This would mean that Anne only died in his dreams. Anne should still be alive. : ''Reversal Ending - If Anne was lucid dreaming, this would completely mean that every adventure she and Murphy had in Silent Hill, wasn't true. Anne would be the real convict and Murphy was the real corrections officer (this could also mean that Anne is the true protagonist in the entire game, and the game itself was just her lucid dream). I'm not even sure if I should add Shattered Memories here since it is completely clear that it was just Cheryl's delusions. So the way I see it, travelling to Silent Hill is not a form of lucid dreaming.... I think it's real.